The Cownat War: Rewrite Edition
by Silent Treecko
Summary: The legendary war, the Cownat War, has been known as one of the old wars, and four members of the Chase are part of it. Know how Sieghart, Mari, Dio and Ley end up at the Cownat War. This is a rewrite of the old story, which I deleted.


**A/N: As I have said before, I will make a rewrite of this story. After Mari's 4****th**** job release and a little more research, it just proves that what I have known before was off from what I know now. So here, a rewrite of chapter 1, in which, will change the whole story.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: Retirement of a Legendary Knight<p>

The sun is rising; a signal to everyone in the Kingdom of Kanavan that their daily works will start. The castle guards are changing posts, merchants have positioned themselves in their respective places in the market, the town's people have started walking around, and all knights are up and ready. Well, except for one knight, but he's no ordinary knight. He's a legend, the one who killed 100 goblins in a single blow, the one who refused titles and rewards that are given to him, and the one who was called "Ares" for being good at using swords, like the God of War and Swords, Ares. That knight is no other than Eiknard Sieghart, the legendary knight who was still asleep in his bed. Everyone knows him to be lazy but when in battle, he can match a troop of monsters. As the knight wakes up, he sighs to himself and gets up in a lazy way. The first thing he does was to walk towards the dining room, albeit slowly.

…

After dressing up and picking his Claymore, Sieghart goes outside his humble abode and the people who are nearby greet him and while doing so, they said "Ares" to show their respect. Sieghart was actually annoyed with this. He doesn't want to be called like that but rather, he just wants to be called by his last name, Sieghart. He was walking around when he met his close friend.

"Hey there, Ares," His friend said, smiling.

"I already told you that I hate that name," Sieghart said.

"Okay, okay. Don't get angry," He said. "By the way, the queen was looking for you."

"What for?" Sieghart asked.

"I think it's about your latest achievement," His friend said.

"Tell your majesty that I won't receive any rewards, honor or title," Sieghart said.

"But the queen wants to speak with you!" His friend shouted.

"I'm not up to it," Sieghart said and left, leaving his friend behind.

…

Sieghart was sitting on the roof of the castle, watching the sky and mumbling to himself. He always said to himself that he only wants exciting battles and adventures, which is why he pursued knighthood. Just then, a big object flies through the sky. Sieghart never saw this before and he was amazed. The object flies towards the north and disappears.

"What was that?" Sieghart said.

He continues his gaze on the north, astounded as he had never seen such a thing before.

"That thing flies to the north," Sieghart said. "It might've come from the other continents."

Just then, something clicks. He had never been outside of this continent before and that object tells him that there are a lot of things he doesn't even know yet. He thinks about this for a while before he jumped from the great heights from where he where to the front yard of the castle. He enters the castle, ignoring the guards how bow to give respect.

As Sieghart goes in front of the queen, he shows respect to the queen as the queen spoke.

"Oh, Sieghart," The queen said. "Have you changed your mind?"

"No. I'm here for something important, your majesty," Sieghart said.

"What is this 'something important'?" The queen asked.

"I'm going to retire as a knight," Sieghart said.

The queen can't believe what he just said.

"Are you sure about this, Sieghart?" She asked

"Yes, your majesty," He said.

"Give me a reason why you want to retire as a knight?" The queen said.

"Your majesty, I always wanted adventures and today, I have realized that I haven't seen the whole world yet so, I'm planning to be an adventurer and explore the world of its secrets and things I don't know yet," Sieghart said.

The queen thinks about this for a while before she speaks.

"But the whole kingdom needs you," She said.

"My comrades can do the job, your majesty," Sieghart said. "Knowing them, they can be like me one day,"

"So, when will you return?" The queen asked.

"Maybe two months or so," Sieghart said.

The queen was silent for a while before she speaks.

"Eiknard Sieghart, the legendary knight of Kanavan, who have served this kingdom with the whole of his life, I grant you your retirement,"

"Thank you, your majesty," Sieghart said.

"One more question," The queen said. "Even though I've granted you your retirement, when you will come home from your journey, will you go back to the ranks of being a knight again, Sieghart?"

Sieghart is thinking about this for a while before he speaks.

"Your majesty, I'll assure you that I will continue my service to the kingdom as soon as I return from my journey," Sieghart said.

"Then, I'll expect your safe return, young one," The queen said. "You are now dismissed,"

"Thank you, your majesty," Sieghart said and left.

_The next day…_

Sieghart was packing his things when he heard a knock from his door. He opens the door and he sees his close friend.

"Sieghart, is it true that you've retired from being a knight and you're going on a journey around the world?" He asked

"Yes, I did," Sieghart said.

"Aren't you hesitating to leave your titles behind?" His friend said.

"The experience that I'll learn in this journey is much more important than the title that I've earned," Sieghart said.

"Okay, it's your choice, my friend," His friend said. "I wish for your safe return."

"Thanks," Sieghart said. "While I'm gone, you can snatch my title from me."

His friend gave him a smile.

"When you'll return, I'll be the one who will be known as "Ares"," His friend said. "Goodbye, my friend."

"Goodbye, too," Sieghart said. "And I'll expect that when I return,"

His friend left while Sieghart goes back and continues packing his things.

…

While Sieghart was approaching the big gate, he saw a crowd of people. Rumors did spread so quickly that all of the town's people have gathered at the gate to say their goodbyes. Sieghart was happy. This town's people serve as his second family. As Sieghart was walking towards the gates, everyone was shouting his last name, which he always wanted to hear. Before he exits the gate, he turns around and waves at the people with a smile on his face, thanking them for their support. As he takes his first step outside the kingdom, the shouts became even louder and he continues walking, knowing that his first destination is at the docks as the tip of the continent. As he walked away, the shouts became softer and softer until no sound was coming from them.

"Soon, I'll find where that object came from," Sieghart said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the end of this chapter. As I said, the whole story will change a lot. The second chapter will come soon. Oh, please review!**


End file.
